Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by crematosis
Summary: Bucky is more than a little annoyed when his roommate, Tony, starts having a wet dream while he's trying to write his term paper. But when he realizes who he's dreaming about, things get a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And another Avengerkink prompt for my dear friend Echo. This one's two parts. The first part is well, this, and the second part will be the sex. So wish me luck XD Sex scenes are haaaard.

Disclaimer: I don't own much. I certainly don't own any huge franchises. Nope, nope, nope.

Bucky tried hard to ignore the snores coming from the other side of the room as he started on the last page of his term paper. It was a little after three in the afternoon and Stark was fast asleep on the couch because of course he was.

The kid was a genius. No question about it. At eighteen, he already had a master's in engineering and had returned to university to pick up a degree in business. But with his heavy course load, it wasn't surprising that he had just fallen asleep reading his textbook. Genius or not, nobody could work three days in a row without sleep.

Bucky's hand tightened around the edge of the desk as Tony's snores became snorts and loud snuffling noises. He didn't begrudge Tony the need for a nap. But dammit, he had a perfectly good bedroom to crash in. Bucky would have loved to retreat to his own bedroom and have peace and quiet to do his work. But he had to stay in the living room with the only accessible power outlet because his laptop was a piece of shit that needed to stay plugged in all the time.

Once midterms were over, he was seriously thinking of taking Tony up on his offer to take the thing apart and rebuild it.

Bucky's fingers stilled on the keyboard as Tony let out a long, drawn out groan. He risked a quick glance over his screen and regretted it immediately.

God damnit.

Why did Tony have to have a wet dream in the living room? Bucky was never going to get the image of Tony's flushed face and jerking hips out of his brain. And those moans. Ugh.

"Tony," he hissed. "Keep it down."

Tony didn't hear him, of course. If anything, the moans just got more and more wanton.

Bucky dropped his head down on the desk and covered his ears. This was just one of those awkward things that every roommate had to put up with every so often. And he was supposed to ignore it and pretend it wasn't happening. But that was a little hard when Tony sounded like a porno. And it was grossing him out.

Sure, Tony was attractive. All the hours he spent in the robotics lab had given him nice muscles. But he was his roommate. And besides, Steve, Bucky's best friend, was head over heels in love with the guy. It was just too weird to think about.

"Steve," Tony said with a breathy moan.

Bucky's eyes went wide.

Well, this was certainly interesting.

Tony's breathing had gotten a lot quieter. Bucky risked another quick peek around his computer. He was pleased to see that Tony was awake now, eyes fixed on the ceiling and a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Well, that was one hell of a performance."

"Gah!" Tony said. He flailed wildly and tumbled off the couch.

Bucky snickered.

Tony glared at him from the floor. "Fucking pervert."

"Hey," Bucky said. "You're the one getting off in the middle of our living room."

Tony blinked and looked around, seeming to realize where he was for the first time. He swallowed and pressed back against the couch. "Oh. Well, this is awkward."

Bucky's mouth twisted in amusement. "I guess it was just that good of a dream. Couldn't even wait to get into the bedroom before Steve fucked your brains out."

"I wasn't dreaming about Steve," Tony protested.

"Oh yes, you were."

Tony shook his head vigorously.

Bucky grinned. "You were calling his name. Steve. Steve. Uhhnnn." He clutched his chest and moaned throatily. "Just like that."

Tony dropped his head into his hands. "Oh god."

Bucky cackled. "I can't wait to tell Steve about this."

Tony's head shot up. "No! You can't."

"Oh, I am going to. This is way too good to keep to myself."

Tony grabbed the front of Bucky's shirt. "Come on. We're roommates. Don't we have a roomie code? What happens in our apartment stays in our apartment?"

Bucky pried Tony's hands off. "And Steve is my best friend. He'll love this."

Tony flopped back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. "Might as well shoot me right now. Put me out of my misery. Because if you tell Steve, I'm dead. There'll be nothing to live for anymore."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. Steve won't even laugh, I promise. He's a nice guy."

"That's the problem. He's just so fucking perfect, Bucky." Tony groaned and squeezed one of the cushions against his chest. "Straight A student, volunteer tutor, Little League coach, all around good guy. I don't measure up to that. I never will. Right now, I'm just his best friend's roommate. And I can live with that. But if you tell him that I'm a kinky freak and he decides he doesn't want to make polite smalltalk with me while he's waiting for you to get ready anymore, I'm done."

Bucky blinked. "Wow. You've got it bad."

"I'm in love with your best friend, alright?" Tony hissed. He squeezed the cushion over his head. "And you don't have to tell me not to touch him. I know that. He's too good for me. But I can't stop thinking about him. That selfless personality and gorgeous body. He'd really know how to treat a man right." Tony sighed longingly. "If there was anybody I'd want to lose my virginity to, it'd be him."

Bucky's eyes narrowed. "There is no way you're still virgin."

Tony huffed. "I just turned eighteen, you know. I'm not not that old."

"I've seen the way you flirt. All those girls you pick up when we go out. The men, too."

Tony rolled his eyes. "And have I ever brought any of them home with me? No. So maybe I've sucked a few cocks here and there. But that doesn't count."

Bucky tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully. "If you're that far gone on him, I think you should give it a shot."

"Hell no. Steve is a saint and I'm dirt compared to him."

Bucky gave Tony a stern look. "Didn't you just give me a speech about how wonderful and selfless Steve was and how he'd treat you right? He's not going to treat you like dirt. I promise."

"Buck, please. He's not going-"

"Jesus Christ, Tony. Stop bringing yourself down. Steve's not into perfect people. Just look at me. Do I look like a fucking saint to you?"

"No," Tony admitted with a laugh.

"And Steve's not perfect either. He's fucking stubborn as they come. So if he likes you, he's not going to give a damn how imperfect you think you are. And Steve's mostly a virgin, too. Gives a mean handjob. But I've been trying to get him fucking laid for years."

Tony brightened. "Really?"

Bucky nodded. "Just waiting for the right partner, he says. So I'm going to hook you two lovesick clowns up because you'll be good for each other. But if you break his heart, I'll break your bones."

Tony's smile flickered. "It's a little too early for that, don't you think? We haven't even gone on a single date yet."

Bucky thumped Tony's back. "Just relax, kid. I'll take care of everything."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I lied. Three chapters now.

Tony was a little freaked out the next morning when he woke up hearing Bucky and Steve talking in the living room.

Oh god, Bucky wouldn't have told Steve about his stupid dream, would he? Of course he would. Bucky was a little shit and this was perfect blackmail material.

But Tony hadn't believed he would tell him so soon. That was mean, even for Bucky.

Tony slipped into a pair of reasonably clean clothes and frantically combed his hair into order. Normally, he'd roll right out of bed in the morning and wander into their shared kitchen in his boxers because he didn't give a shit what Bucky thought about his appearance. But Steve couldn't see him like that.

Bucky grinned widely when Tony finally made his entrance. "There you are. I was beginning to think you'd sleep the day away."

"It's still early," Tony argued. "Nothing to do at this hour."

"Oh, bullshit. Steve and I had time to take a few laps around the track, have breakfast, go to econ class, and print out movie tickets for this afternoon. All before you dragged your lazy ass out of bed." Bucky shook his head. "I don't know how you manage to get anything done."

"The miracle of coffee?"

Steve snorted like Tony had just told a mildly amusing joke.

Okay, that was a good sign. Steve wouldn't be laughing if he hated Tony. And he wouldn't hate Tony if Bucky hadn't told him about the dream. He breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

Of course, it meant he'd have to be on guard against Bucky's tricks the rest of this visit. But it was worth it to spend a little more time with Steve.

Steve cleared his throat. "Hey, Buck, you want to hit the gym before lunch?"

"Sure. Let me grab a shower first."

Steve's forehead wrinkled. "A shower before we work out?"

"I'm going to need it. My dreams last night left me feeling a little dirty." Bucky shot Tony a malevolent smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Make it quick."

Bucky tossed a sloppy salute over his shoulder and disappeared into their shared bathroom.

And now Tony was acutely aware that he was alone with Steve.

He swallowed nervously and edged towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

Steve shook his head. "Bucky and I already ate."

Oh, right, right. They'd already had breakfast. What an idiot he was, forgetting that already.

"Anything to drink?" he offered. "Coffee?"

Steve chuckled. "No, you probably need it a lot more than I do."

Tony felt a little of the tension in his chest ease. He liked being able to make Steve laugh. He had a nice laugh. And nice eyes and a nice mouth and-

Wow, he needed to stop this train of thought right now.

"Well, I'm going to make myself some coffee then," Tony announced, quickly backing into the kitchen.

He poured himself two cups of extra strength coffee and chugged them, before pouring himself a third to take into the living room and sip like a normal person.

With caffeine in hand, he felt on more even footing. He returned to the living room and sat backwards in Bucky's desk chair because there was no way he was brave enough to sit next to Steve on the couch.

"Got your morning coffee I see," Steve murmured, but he wasn't looking at him. He was hunched forward on the couch, clasping and unclasping his hands and glancing at his watch.

He wasn't here to see him, Tony reminded himself. He was waiting for Bucky. But it was up to him to entertain Steve until Bucky got out of the shower, make Steve's wait as painless as possible.

"So, how was econ class?"

Oh, wow. That was the most painful attempt at smalltalk Tony had ever heard. Steve even looked up, one eyebrow raised in a clear 'Are you kidding me?' expression.

Tony hastily added, "I'm a business major, so if you ever need a study buddy, I'm available."

Steve smiled faintly. "I'll keep that in mind."

He hadn't rejected the offer outright, which was nice. It left Tony a little time to entertain his fantasies. Maybe Steve would invite him over to his place to study, which would give him a lot of insight into Steve's life. And maybe, if he was really helpful, Steve would reward him by-

Abort, abort. He was abandoning that line of thinking right now.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. "You've got a really weird look on your face."

"Oh," Tony said. "Uh." He swallowed. "Bucky's sure taking his sweet time in the shower, isn't he?"

Steve frowned. "Yeah. That's not like him."

And now that Tony was really paying attention, he wasn't hearing the shower running.

There was the buzz like the sound of a lightsaber and Steve fished his phone out of his pocket with a muttered, "Sorry." A moment later, Tony's phone chirped like R2-D2 from the end table.

He stared at the screen for a long time. Bucky had texted him a single emoticon. :)

Well, that couldn't be good.

"He says he stepped out for some fresh air," Steve said slowly. He looked up from his phone, his brow furrowed in concern. "He couldn't have, could he?"

Tony marched down the hall and threw open the bathroom door. Bucky wasn't in there, of course. There was no place to hide in their tiny bathroom. But his eyes were drawn to the open window.

Ah, shit.

He heard footsteps and then Steve was right behind him, his breath tickling the back of Tony's neck as he peered through the doorway.

Tony quickly shifted to the side and let Steve into the bathroom.

Steve immediately clambered into the bathtub to put his head out the window. "What on earth was he thinking?" he muttered. "We're three stories up."

With great difficulty, Tony tore his eyes away from Steve's ass. "I'm sure he's fine. He keeps bragging to me what a parkour master he is."

"But why?" Steve said. "Why would he throw himself out a window when there's a perfectly good door?"

Tony had a fairly good idea why. But he wasn't about to tell Steve. Instead, he just shrugged. "Who knows? Bucky's an oddball."

Steve's phone hummed again. He glanced down at it and then looked grimly off into the distance.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Tony asked quietly.

Steve shook his head. "He says he's not coming back until everything's sorted out. So that means no gym time together. And no movie." He heaved a sigh. "Bucky's just stubborn enough to cut class and stay with a friend for awhile."

Tony bit his lip. He knew how much Bucky meant to Steve. They were the best of friends, practically inseparable. Steve already looked miserable at the thought of losing him. Tony didn't want to lose Steve either. But if sacrificing what little he had with Steve would bring Bucky back, he'd do it. Maybe Bucky was actually doing him a favor and forcing him to realize just how hopeless his crush was.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," Tony said. He hesitantly touched Steve's shoulder, the first and probably last physical contact he would get. "This is my fault."

"Your fault?" Steve shook his head vehemently. "Tony, this isn't-"

"I had a dream yesterday," Tony interrupted. "And you were in it."

He could feel the weight of Steve's impossibly blue eyes as he stared at him, almost as if they were piercing his soul.

"We were-" He swallowed convulsively. "We were fucking. For some strange reason." He turned his head, unable to look Steve in the face. "You had me pinned to the wall, kissing my lips and my neck. And I had my legs wrapped around your waist while you pounded into me."

He risked a glance at Steve and the blonde looked shell-shocked, his eyes wide and dilated.

"You really dreamed about me?"

"It wasn't my first wet dream," Tony confessed. "Just the first time Bucky caught me. You're all I dream about these days. I've got a crush on you the size of Saturn. It's a lost cause, I know. But better to have you reject me outright than pine over you forever."

Steve pressed a finger over Tony's lips. "It's not a lost cause. I happen to have a crush on you the size of Jupiter."

"Don't patronize me, please. I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity." Steve held up his phone so Tony could read the screen: _Tell him how you feel! I'm not coming back until you idiots get together._

"Imagine that," Tony said faintly. All along, Bucky had known Steve wanted him back. And this had been his plot to get the two of them to realize it.

Steve smiled ruefully as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "And here I thought I'd never see my best friend again because there was no way this teenage genius could ever want a boring art history major."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony said indignantly. "I've had a crush on you since I was fifteen and overheard my dad complaining about this brilliant kid who was wasting his time on art instead of going into business."

When Steve's brow furrowed, Tony hastily added, "Dad's words, not mine. I admire you for sticking with art. I've seen a couple of your paintings. They're really good."

Steve smiled faintly. "I might have been done well in my accounting class, but I hated it. And that's what I told Dean Stane when he tried to talk me into the school of business. I could never be a businessman. Art's what I'm really passionate about."

"That and Star Wars," Tony said with a smirk.

Steve grinned. "Oh yes, I'm very passionate about Star Wars. What's your view on the midichlorians?"

What followed was a thrilling fifteen minute debate. Tony had longed for someone like Steve to indulge his geekiness. Bucky just wasn't as into sci-fi as he was. Whenever Tony tried to convince Bucky how great Star Wars was, Bucky would call the characters by the wrong names just to piss him off. At least Bucky had genuinely loved Space Balls. And anybody that loved Space Balls wasn't a total lost cause.

Steve picked a piece of paper up off the desk. "I've got two tickets for the new Star Wars movie right here. Since Bucky's bailed on me, what do you say to getting lunch together and then going to see it?"

"I've already seen it," Tony admitted.

"Twice," Steve said with a sheepish smile.

Tony grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again. If it's with you."

Steve brought Tony's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Good. It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

It was probably the best date of Tony's life. They ended up having lunch at a sushi place they both frequented. And over California rolls and spicy tuna, they talked about all their mutual interests. Steve already knew a lot about Tony from what Bucky had told him, but it was finally nice to learn more about Steve. Now that Tony knew how Steve felt about him, he didn't feel so awkward making conversation. In fact, they had gotten so absorbed talking that they almost missed their movie.

But the movie had been great. Steve had draped his arm over his shoulder and Tony pushed the armrest up and shamelessly curled into Steve's side.

After the movie, Steve insisted on walking Tony back to his apartment even though it was the middle of the day and the movie theater was only a five minute walk from the apartment. It was the principle of the matter, Steve had claimed. He wasn't just going to walk away and leave his date to fend for himself.

It still made Tony feel giddy to hear Steve call it a date.

They had just reached the apartment building when Tony's phone beeped.

Tony scowled at his screen. "Bucky says we better do our fucking at your place. Jesus, that's a little presumptuous, don't you think? Two virgins having sex on the first date? Ha."

Steve shrugged. "Maybe we should."

Tony stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I said, maybe we should."

"You," Tony spluttered. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you and you love me." His eyes twinkled. "And I'm ready to lose my virginity."

"I feel like you're making fun of me somehow."

"No, I'm serious." Steve cupped his hands around Tony's face. "I know this is our first date, but I've had a crush on you for so long. And I don't want to wait anymore."

Tony swallowed. "Well, if you put it that way."

Steve grinned and before Tony could react, he scooped him into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Tony demanded, fighting to keep the startled squeak out of his voice.

"Taking you home with me," Steve said cheerfully.

Tony frowned up at the apartment building and put up his middle finger. He couldn't see Bucky through any of the windows, but he was probably still watching them. And just in case he was, Tony was going to make damned sure he didn't look like a swooning damsel in Steve's arms.

Of course, as soon as the apartment was out of sight, he burrowed against Steve's chest. It was a nice chest. A very nice chest. He wasn't sure he could actually stand seeing Steve's bare abs without bursting into flames. But he'd certainly try.

Steve's apartment ended up being three blocks away. And Steve carried him the entire way. It was a pretty amazing feat of strength in Tony's opinion. And amazing feats of strength from Steve were kind of a turn on.

Steve set Tony down gently into the doorway and let him walk into the apartment under his own power.

Tony peered into Steve's living room. It was a lot cleaner and emptier than his and Bucky's. There was just a couch, an end table with an actual plant on it, and a few posters of athletes hung up on the wall.

"Your roommate into sports, too?"

"Don't have a roommate," Steve said with a quirk of his mouth. "I've got a single room."

That was good. No potentially awkward roommate situation to worry about.

Steve gestured towards an open door. "Let's take this into the bedroom."

That was the best idea Tony had ever heard. He dashed into the bedroom, flinging himself onto Steve's bed face-first and then rolling gleefully in the sheets. Steve's sheets. And whoa, what was the thread count on these things? Because they felt hella awesome.

Steve chuckled from the doorway. "Making yourself comfortable?"

Tony rolled onto his back so he could stretch luxuriously and smile up at Steve. "The bed's great. It really is. But it doesn't have you in it."

Steve's eyes went half-lidded. "So, how did that dream go again?"

Tony's mouth quirked. "Which one?"

"The one Bucky walked in on."

"He didn't actually walk in on me. Bucky was there first and I just came and crashed on the couch because-no, that doesn't matter. I'll shut up now." Tony took a deep breath. "Wall sex. It was wall sex. Pinning me and having your way with me."

"Ah," Steve said, his eyes bright with desire. "Not for our first time."

Tony squirmed further up the bed and rested his head on Steve's pillow. "I had a really sappy one, once. You just kissing me in bed, going real slow and gentle. And that's when I realized I liked you way more than in a 'My roommate has a hot best friend I totally want to bang' way. More of a 'I could totally spend a whole day in bed with this guy, doing nothing more than cuddling and kissing and still be okay with it' way."

Steve snorted. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over Tony, putting his hands on either side of Tony's face before he leaned down for a kiss. "We're going to do way more than cuddling and kissing," he murmured against Tony's jaw.

Tony shuddered and arched up into him. "Hell yes."

Steve kissed his way down Tony's neck. "So, how did the rest of your fantasy go? I want all the details so I can get it just right."

Tony swallowed and tried to focus. Steve really was a saint, letting him dictate how their first time went. And Tony had had so many dreams. So many. He wanted to do everything with Steve and he had no idea where to start.

But, okay, focus, start on the slow, sappy dream that they were already going with.

"You were, ah, not wearing a shirt."

Steve's lips quirked upwards. "Well, I'll have to do something about that." He pushed back onto his knees, straddling Tony's waist, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Tony made a tiny whimpering sound in the back of his throat and he reflexively reached out to brush his fingertips over Steve's abs.

Oh god, they felt just as amazing as they looked.

Steve obligingly leaned forward, allowing Tony to touch him better. "Anything else?"

"You weren't wearing pants either?" Tony said hopefully.

Steve chuckled. "Alright. I see where this is going." And before Tony could really process the loss of Steve's closeness, the man had moved to lying on his back beside him.

Tony rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. "Steve, did-"

The words died in his throat as Steve arched his hips upward and popped open the button on his jeans.

Oh. Oh wow.

Steve took his time getting out of his jeans, slowly rolling his hips to let the jeans slide just a little further down his thighs, baring a little more skin. When the jeans were down past his knees, he did a little shimmy and kicked them the rest of the way off. And then he turned to Tony with a wicked expression and tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. "Should I lose these, too?"

Tony nodded eagerly, not trusting himself to speak. What could he really say when all he could focus on was the outline of Steve's magnificent cock, his arousal very evident through the fabric of his underwear.

He was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. Or maybe it was just another dream.

Steve rose back up on his knees to peel down his underwear, keeping eye contact the entire time.

And now Tony was definitely sure he was dead right now.

Steve straddled Tony's hips again. "What about you?" he asked, making a show of looking Tony up and down. "Are you going to be naked, too?"

"Oh yes," Tony said. "Oh my god yes."

Steve's mouth twitched and he leaned in, splaying his hands across Tony's chest. "You want to do it or should I?"

Tony had never gotten out of his clothes faster.

When they were all settled back in bed, Steve cupped Tony's face. "I'm going to make this good for you," he promised. "I want your first time to be special."

"It already is," Tony assured him.

Steve kissed him soundly and ground his hips against Tony's. "I want you," he murmured against Tony's neck. "More than I've wanted anything else."

Tony groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. "Not that I'm complaining," he said. "Because I am not complaining. Not at all. But if you keep going like this, I'm not going to last. And I really want you to fuck me."

"Good point," Steve said. "Don't want this to be over too soon."

Having Steve roll off him was a little disappointing since Tony had kind of enjoyed the making out and the grinding.

Well, maybe more than kind of.

But it was for the best. So far, his only experiences with sex were blowjobs and jacking himself off. Steve had given him more attention than anybody else had and it was making his almost-virginal, teenage body all aquiver. It would be embarrassing if he came the second Steve put his dick in him. Or before he even got a chance to put his dick in him. That would be tragic.

Steve fiddled around in his dresser drawers for a moment while Tony again found himself staring at Steve's ass. It was like a black hole for his eyes, just drawing him in, leaving him unable to look away.

And then Steve turned around with the bottle of lube in his hand and Tony found his gaze drawn to Steve's crotch instead. Okay, now he couldn't tell which side of Steve he liked better.

"Hey, eyes up here," Steve said. He put a finger under Tony's chin and tipped his head upwards to pull him into a messy kiss.

God, Tony could kiss Steve all day.

Steve pulled away from the kiss all too soon and Tony whined at the loss of contact.

"Relax," Steve said. "Don't want this over with too quickly, right?"

Tony propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Steve uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his palm.

"This might be a little cold," Steve warned. He palmed his erection with one hand and made a face. "Okay, definitely a little cold. But you probably don't want to wait any longer."

"Nope," Tony said cheerfully. Steve already knew him so well.

Steve nudged Tony's legs apart with his knee and crouched on the bed in front of him. "I just need you to stay relaxed," he said. "It'll hurt a little at first, but I'll be careful with you."

It felt weird at first when Steve pushed a finger inside him. And Steve definitely had big hands, but it didn't hurt yet. Didn't start hurting until Steve added a second finger and started scissoring them inside him. And then he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop whining. He forced himself to stay calm and relaxed, knowing the pain would pass.

And then Steve added a third finger. It hurt like hell for a few seconds until Steve's probing fingers brushed against his prostate. And then all the pain was lost in a haze of pleasure so strong Tony was amazed he hadn't come instantly.

This was already ten million times better than any dream he'd ever had. And this was just the foreplay. How were Steve's sex skills this amazing?

Tony threw his head back and groaned. "Bucky never told me about this."

Steve paused. "Bucky told you what?"

Tony cursed his stupid mouth. "Ignore me. I don't know what I'm talking about." He bucked his hips, trying to coax Steve's fingers back into movement.

"No, I want to know."

Tony sighed and flopped back against the mattress. "He just told me you were good at handjobs. Never mentioned fingering as one of your skills."

Steve snorted. "I'm surprised Bucky still remembers that night. He was ridiculously drunk and thought it was a good time to test his sexuality."

"Say no more," Tony said. He could already picture exactly how that night had gone down.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Bucky later," Steve said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm actually grateful he played matchmaker because without his help, we probably never would have gotten together. But it's kind of weird that he's telling people about the time his best friend gave him a handjob."

"Hopefully it never happens again."

"Hopefully," Steve said, smiling down at Tony with warm affection in his eyes. He pressed a kiss against Tony's chest. "You almost ready for the real thing?" He wiggled his fingers inside Tony.

Tony made a noise that was half-yelp and half-moan. "Oh, I am ready."

Steve slid his fingers out, chuckling as Tony whined at the loss. "Don't worry. I'm going to fill you up with something even better in a moment."

"How are you still a virgin?" Tony said. Steve was a walking wet dream and was surprisingly good at the sexy talk for someone who looked like he belonged on a Wheaties box. And yet, according to Bucky, Steve hadn't been getting laid, which was more of a travesty than Tony not getting laid.

"Wanted to save it for a special occasion," Steve said. "A special someone."

Tony swallowed, feeling heat pool in his belly. Steve might have had a point. He definitely felt special with Steve taking care of him. Sure, he could have lost his virginity to a number of people who were interested in him, but he only had eyes for Steve. And Steve had waited for him.

It was a heady thought. Intoxicating and arousing.

Steve picked up the bottle of lube again and began rubbing a hand slowly up and down his shaft.

Tony pulled his knees up to his chest and spread his legs as far as he could. Steve was definitely a big boy and this would take a little effort, but it would be so worth it.

"Just try to relax," Steve said.

"It'll hurt," Tony said. "Yeah, I got that. Just go."

Steve started slowly, pressing in with just the tip and then holding in place. Tony gave Steve a lot of props for his upper arm strength. And also for his self-control. It was a maddening tease to have him go so slow, but still, Tony had to be begrudgingly impressed that Steve wasn't fucking him like an animal by now. Because that was what he would have done.

Tony sucked in a breath as Steve pushed forward a few more inches. Oh yeah, Steve was definitely big. His ass felt like it was on fire being stretched that wide.

"Just go," Tony said impatiently. "All the way in."

"I'm trying to-"

"You're killing me, Steve. Just fucking move."

With a quick jerk of his hips, Steve pushed all the way into Tony's body.

Oh god, bad idea. He might have admitted as much, but it felt like Steve had punched all the air out of him.

"You okay?" Steve asked, gently stroking Tony's hip with one hand. "Did I hurt you?"

Tony held up his thumb and index finger to gesture that it was only a tiny bit of hurt. But after a little consideration, he reluctantly spread his fingers further apart.

Steve sighed. "I was trying to prevent this, you know. I like you, Tony. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine," Tony said. "A little sore, but fine. Just give me a sec and I'll be raring to go."

"I'm giving you more than a second," Steve said firmly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine."

They waited for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time to Tony. He could see the sweat beading up on Steve's forehead, the way his arms were starting to shake. Even Steve's amazing self-control couldn't hold out much longer.

Tony tentatively rolled his hips upward, earning a startled gasp from Steve. "I think I'm good," he said. "It doesn't hurt anymore." The feeling of being painfully stretched had dulled into a sense of comfortable fullness. He rolled his hips again, enjoying the feel of Steve inside him.

Steve made a choked sound and his hips snapped forward.

"Augh!" Tony's hand spasmed over Steve's back.

"Sorry," Steve said breathlessly. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Steve."

"Sorry," Steve said apologetically. "I couldn't help myself."

"I know." Tony cupped Steve's face in his hands. "Not hurt, just surprised."

Steve sucked in a breath. "So can I try that again?"

"Oh, please do. Please, please, please."

Steve tentatively rocked forward again and Tony groaned. "Oh, that's good. So good. Keep going."

Every thrust felt better and better. Tony felt himself relaxing into the sensation, his body loosening up, welcoming Steve inside him.

And then Steve adjusted his angle and oh god, it felt like he was being electrocuted. All his nerves were on fire, a pleasure so intense it was almost painful.

Someone was screaming in the distance. Or maybe that was him. He couldn't tell anymore.

But Steve was definitely panting against his neck and whispering in his ear how much good he felt and how much he loved him.

And that was what it took to tip Tony over the edge, his whole body going rigid and his vision whiting out.

Steve groaned and then he was coming too, his arms trembling and he fell forward onto Tony for a moment before he caught himself and pulled off. "Sorry."

Tony shut his eyes. Oh, Steve. He was a nice guy. Such a nice guy. How did he ever deserve someone like him?

"How are you doing?" Steve asked. "Holding up alright?"

Tony managed a thumbs up and a hazy smile. "Five stars," he said. "Orgasms all around."

Steve snorted and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Good. I'd hate to think I killed my boyfriend the very first time we had sex."

Tony brightened. "Boyfriend?"

"Of course. You're stuck with me now. You'll just have to resign yourself to hanging out at my place every weekend, spending the night occasionally, more sex, and letting me spoil the hell out of you."

Tony's lip quirked. "Somehow, I think I'll survive."


End file.
